Hetalia Disney Songs
by SweetCookie500
Summary: Title Says all . I don't own Hetalia AND Disney. All rights go to their respective owners. All I own is the lyric alterations and the utter Randomness :3 (Someone asked this in the Reviews)
1. Italian Twins: Nobody Else But You

In the Review section, I will credit you for your idea if I do it. I promise ^.^Both Romano and Italy were pretty weak at war but were very fast at retreating. However, the Italian Twins had been taken prisoner by England and both had to dig their way out of the cell and after doing so they ran to a vehicle and drove off in it. Unfortunately, Romano and Italy started quarrelling (Italy trying to stop Romano and Romano being the one to argue) and both unintentionally drove off a cliff and into a flowing river! It was now dawn and none of them got a tiny bit of sleep as they sat on the roof of the vehicle back to back. Italy hated the silence while Romano hated himself, and when Italy thought of something funny his smile turned into a sad frown again.

" _I have to admit, sometimes you drive me bananas.  
And you're attitude needs, no offence, some fixing." _Italy started singing.  
"None taken Italy..."  
Italy started showing a bit of a smile as he continued to sing. " _But whenever I'm in trouble, who else would come and help me?  
Nobody else but you."_

Romano sighed as he began to sing himself, rubbing the back of his neck. " _Now you care for others, is always bewildering._  
 _And you're tactics are, so to speak, so dumb"  
"_Good point."  
"I know.  
 _Who deserves a hero's trophy?  
When we face each and every problem?"  
_A random America appeared in the background. "ME! ME!"  
Romano heard the American but didn't care as he placed his hand on Italy's shoulder. " _Nobody else but you."_

America then started ranting on as he was the one to be rewarded the trophy but the brothers couldn't hear him ash they were drifting off away from him. As the sun rose high into the sky and started shining light on them, Italy smile while Romano still looked a bit grumpy but if someone looked closely, they could see a small grin on the Tsundare's face. Both then began to sing together.

" _Nobody else but you.  
It's just our luck, we're stuck together.  
Nobody else but you!  
It's crazy enough that we get along well."_

Italy and Romano took turns singing the next parts of the song they remember listening to a while back but with changed lyrics. They knew the parts of the song well.

" _So you calling people bastards, is unneeded."  
"And you waving you're White Flag looks pathetic."  
But when war become just too much, who will I be S.O.S'n?"  
"If you haven't got a guess then here's a clue.  
Yes he may just seem Hot-Headed, he's just loving on the inside.  
And he's nobody else, but..."  
"Nobody else but you.  
We turned into, a-get-along duo.  
Hand times, we had a lot!"_

The vehicle started going down a small series of waterfalls, going deeper underwater. Both brothers grabbed a hold of each other, not having to worry at all. Both then took it in turns to sing two lines of their little song before singing together the last parts.

" _Like when we lost our home."  
"Or when we run away."  
"But when I start to sink, hey I'd rather go down!  
With nobody else, but  
Y-O-U!"_

Italy kissed Romano's cheek out of love for his Tsundare Twin. Romano showed him the 'don't do that again bastard!' face but placed his arm around his brother, a small smile appearing on his face. They both sailed along the river for a few more minutes before they were found and fished out by Germany. He looked mad but he was relieved that they didn't perish **and** hopefully won't anytime soon!

* * *

 **A/N: Shoot me for doing this to Romano! DX  
Anyway, first chapter for Hetalia Disney and this song originates from 'A Goofy Movie'. Please R&R for more and suggest your suggestions in the Review section, I will credit you for your contribution if I do it, I Promise ^.^**

 **EDIT! (13-10-15): I edited the format of this to fit in with the other chapters. If you have any suggestions please PM me the suggestions instead of posting your suggestions in the Review sections. That is all ^.^**


	2. Russia: Mother Knows Best

A straight up question: Can we go outside? Was it simple to ask? NOPE! The Baltic States always got scared when trying to ask Russia this simple question but alas they had to soon otherwise they couldn't get away from him. Latvia then worked up the courage and said it right to the Russian's face, much to the heart attacks he unintentionally giving the other 2 a heart attack.

"Mr Russia can we go outside for a vacation **without** you, sir?" Latvia asked, brave and bold.  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Estonia and Lithuania as both have heart attacks.  
Russia: ^J^ ...  
Latvia started trembling. He was in for it this time!  
Russia just continued to smile. "Did you say you want to go outside, da?"  
"Y-Y-Yes s-s-sir..." Latvia stammered. He was now scared.  
Russia then places his hand on Latvia's head and smiled. "Latvia, Estonia and Lithuania going outside? Oh, my Baltic States!  
 _Look you all are fragile as sunflowers. Still a little sapling in the cold.  
You know why you all stay in my house?"  
_The Baltic States tried to talk to him but they weren't able to finish. "We know but-"  
" _That's right! Because you'll freeze outside.  
Guess I always thought this day was coming!  
_Russia then started turning off the lights, the room getting darker and darker. Unfortunately for the Baltics, Russia showed no signs of stopping!  
 _Knew that soon you'd want to leave my warmth.  
Soon but not yet."  
_Lithuania tried to speak up but was stopped too "But-!"  
Russia placed a finger on Lithuania's lips with a smile that was creepy but then turned into a childish one. "shush!" _Trust me sunflower  
"Russia~ Know best." _And with that, Russia turned off the last light.  
Estonia took the time to light a candle to make his way around the dark. The other 2 states clinger onto him like he was a tree.

" _Russia knows best, listen to Mother Russia  
It's a scary world in snow.  
Russia knows best, one way or another  
You'll be screaming for so long!  
Snow storms, avalanches! Frozen Lakes and Ice Shards!  
Melting Ice and Wolves.  
Some Communists."  
_Latvia started shaking "NO!"  
Russia look serious this time "Yes." He said before disappearing into the darkness.  
Lithuania tried to calm Latvia down but Russia took the opportunity to silence him a **second** time. "But-"  
 _"Also large men. Men like France and China  
And stop! No more, I'm just upset now!  
Russia's right here. I'm here to protect you.  
Latvia here's what I suggest!  
Skip the drama stay with Russia...  
_ _I know!~ Whats, best. kolkolkolkolkolkolkol~" Russia sang, even laughing his infamous laugh.  
_

The smell of Vodka made Lithuania suspicious as he was thinking that Russia was starting to get drunk. He shrugged it off and went to light more candles with Estonia and Latvia. Russia, still drinking Vodka, blew out each candle one by one.

 _"Russia knows best  
Take it from Mother Russia. On your own you won't survive."  
_Estonia was becoming impatient at this, but what can he do about it? It was almost pitch black and he couldn't find him anywhere.  
Russia started dancing around and around in the dark, making it harder to find him. " _Sloppy, underdressed, immature, clumsy. Please they'll eat you up alive!  
Gullible, naïve, positively clumsy and can say a bit vague.  
Plus I believe, getting kinda chubby.  
I'm just saying cause I care~  
Russia understands, I'm here to give you shelter.  
All I have is one request!~  
_NeVeR lEaVe MoThEr RuSsIa hick." He then fell backwards, positively drunk. A vodka bottle rolled out of his hand, some of the alcoholic liquid dripping from the bottle.

Latvia then started poking Russia out of curiosity. "Did he drink again?"  
Lithuania nodded "I smell vodka...",  
Estonia realised the opportunity and told his friends the good news, well, the news he thinks is good. "He's drunk so now's our chance!" And with that, The Baltic States ran out of the house to go on their long-deserved vacation. In the meantime, Belarus saw the unconscious Russia and also took this as her chance. She lies down with her big brother and slips a ring on his ring finger.  
 _"Don't forget this!  
You'll regret it~  
We are!~ Now wed~"_

* * *

 **A/N: Crappy ending but I think it's funny to make Russia slowly turn drunk from Vodka and Belarus say that she and Russia are 'Husband and Wife' ^.^**

 **R &R please (You don't have to)**


	3. Romania: Court of Miracles

Poland and Lithuania were looking for the Court of Miracles in order to save the other Soviet Union Nations from Russia's Dark mind. The Court of Miracles was a save haven for war victims or War-Torn nations and the 'Fabulous' Duo needed their help. Using a torch to guide through the ankle deep sewage that made Poland squirmish with each step he took to find the Court.

"This is, like, totally gross but it, like, makes you want to go out more, right?" Poland said to Lithuania  
"Unfortunately not me. I'd rather save my friends than sight-see when they might be in trouble by morning." Lithuania Replied.  
"Speaking of, like, trouble shouldn't we have bumped into some, like, by now?" Poland questioned the situation. He really wasn't sure why it was all too easy.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You know, like, a guard or, like, a trap." This was when his torch blew out and then realised what was going to happen. "Or, like, an ambush."

A group of men and a few women lit more torches and a few of them held Poland and Lithuania in a hold that's so strong, they can't wriggle their way out of their grasp. A man wearing a dirty red woollen overcoat, worn out breeches, tall laced boots that have small tears in them and a small bowler hat still in good condition but with torn ribbons dangling from the hat approached them, his pink-reddish eyes gleaming in the light as he blew a bit of his strawberry-blonde hair from his face.

"Well, Well, Well. What do we have here?" He said, a thick and pure Romanian accent rolling out of his tongue as he spoke.  
A man removed his skeleton mask and said with confidence. "Polish and Lithuanian trespassers or spies Romania!"  
"We are not, like, spies!" Poland said, getting his mouth covered by a cloth which prevented him from talking more.  
"You have to listen to-!" Lithuania seemed to have suffered the cloth-over-the-mouth fate as his Polish Ally.  
Romania approached them with 2 flammable sticks, hitting them over the head with the sticks. "Don't interrupt!  
You were very clever to have found our hideaway." Romania told them, lighting the 2 sticks one by one. "Unfortunately, you won't live to tell the tale!

 _Maybe you've heard of a terrible place  
where the scoundrels of War Zones collect in a lair.  
Maybe you've heard of that mythical place  
called The Court of Miracles  
_Hello! You're there!"

The group of war-torn men and women then jumped in to show them what the Court of Miracles does to someone.  
" _Where the lame can walk.  
And the blind can see."_

A couple of skeletons attached to string, wearing hat accessories. Romania had grabbed a sword and swiped the skeletons, destroying them as if to silence them. This made Lithuania tremble a bit like Latvia and Poland looked as if he'd faint. Romania smiled as he saw their reactions, this was just too good.  
" _But the dead don't talk!  
So you won't be around to reveal what you've found.  
We have a method to deal with you spies  
rather like hornets protecting their hive.  
Here in the Court of Miracles  
Where its a Miracle if you get out alive!"_

Romania ran up to the execution stand, holding the 2 ropes that lay empty of a neck. "Gather round everyone, I have good _noose_ tonight."  
An Estonian man then stood next to Romania and introduced Lithuania and Poland to the crowd of war-torn men and women who absolutely _**hated**_ the Soviet Union. "We have a couple of Soviet Union spies! And not just any, the Polish Soldier and his loyal Lithuanian Helper."  
Romania just decided to continue telling his prisoners about the Court of Miracles.

" _The Justice is swift in the Court of Miracles  
I'm the lawyers and Judge all in one!  
We like to get the trial over with quickly because it's the sentence that's really the fun! _Any lasts words?"  
Lithuania and Poland tried to speak but because they have a cloth over their mouths their words were muffled. Romania shook his head with a smile on his face.  
"That's what they all say.

 _Now that we've seen that they are spies-"  
_ A bat then came out of nowhere and tried to plead them innocent. "Wait! I object."  
"Over-ruled bat!"  
"I object."  
"Shut up!"  
"...dang..."  
Romania approached Lithuania and Poland, both have ropes around their necks.  
" _We find you totally innocent.  
Which fits Soviets like you.  
So you're going to hang!"  
_"STOP!" A female voice cried, a Russian accent highly visible.

Estonia, Belarus, Ukraine and Latvia made their way to the execution stand. Ukraine and Belarus explained to Romania and War-Torn citizens of the Court of Miracles that Lithuania and Poland were here to warn them about the invasion that was to happen at any time. Estonia and Latvia untied their friends and for once, Poland wasn't being an ass about the situation!

* * *

 **A/N: This may suck -.-'**

 **Anyway, this format is different from the other 2 chapters but I hope you enjoy Romania singing ^.^ (I did change the lyrics a bit)**


	4. Native America: Colours of the Wind

With the coming of the strangers to her land, Native America had been growing rather curious of these men who rode the 'strange clouds' to the shores of her country. Her people were scared of them but she wasn't, as it was her duty to investigate these white men who seemed to enjoy digging up her land. After recently having met an Explorer named Arthur 'England' Kirkland, she began to understand what his people were doing here. England explained to her what his men were aiming to accomplish here in the new land but he might have said something to upset her.

"We are going to build roads and buildings and many more great things. We can even teach you and your people to be more civilised s-"  
"More civilised?! Excuse me England but my people and I would rather you go back to where you came from than change our traditions that kept us alive for years."  
"Native America, I didn't mean for you to get insulted but me and my men have tamed savages all over the world and my men decided to try and tame the people that live here."  
"Savages?!"  
"Oh shit, I didn't mean that."  
"You sounded most like you did."  
"I'm not meaning you though!"  
"Just my people?"  
"Look, what I'm trying to say is- Wait, where are you going?!"  
"Away from you."

Tired and fed up with this nonsense, Native America jumped up to a nearby branch and started climbing up the tree so that she can get away from him. Unfortunately he was soon climbing the tree as well in order to catch up to her, but he grabbed the wrong branch and fell down the tree. Native America sighed as she climbed down and helped him up.

"What you mean is, not like you.  
 _You think I'm an uncivilized savage  
And you've been so many places, I guess it must be so.  
But still I cannot see, if the savage one is me.  
How can there be so much that you don't know?  
You don't know."_

Native America then decided to show him the way her people looked at the Earth, the Animals and the Plants. She also told him what she had been told many times, things like learning new things from others you may never knew, how to respect the living things we exist with and many more.

" _You think you own what ever land you land on.  
The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim.  
Yet I know every rock and tree and creature,  
has a life, has a spirit and a name.  
You think the only people who are people,  
are those who just look and think like you.  
Yet if you walked the foot steps of a stranger,  
you learn things you never knew you'd ever know._

 _Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon?  
Or asked the grinning Bobcat why he grins?  
Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains?  
Can you paint with all the colours of the wind?  
Can you paint with all the colours of the wind?"_

As Native America continued to show England about the world in a way he never heard of, he started understanding what her world was. The way all living things have names, how the spirits of her people's ancestors help guide those they love and how her people learned to live in harmony with nature, taking just what they need and in return they look after the land to replenish what they had taken. Native America smiled as England was understanding and learning more about her people and the world she lives in.

" _Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest.  
Come taste the sun-sweet berries of the Earth.  
_ _Come roll in all the riches all around you  
and for once, never wonder what they're worth.  
The rainstorm and the rivers are my Brothers.  
The Heron and the Otter are my friends.  
And we are all connected to each other,  
in a circle, in a hoop that never ends.  
_

 _How high will the tallest trees grow?  
If you cut it down, then you'll never know._

 _And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon,  
for whether we are white or copper skinned.  
We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains.  
We need to paint with all the colours of the wind._

 _You can own the Earth and still,  
all you'll own is Earth until you can paint with all the colours of the wind."_

So suddenly to the duo, it was now getting late and if they don't go back to their people, their people might think something had happened. England, while walking back to the fort he and his men are building, he thought about what Native America showed and told him throughout the day. Were he and his men the savages?

* * *

 **A/N: I'm back and ready to write :D. I'm sorry for being away for some time, it was because I had family things with my sister and parents. Please R &R for more and I am up for suggestions so PM me those suggestions :)**


	5. Denmark and Norway

**For the First Time in Forever (Reprise version)**

* * *

Denmark and Norway. Two friends who think of one another as brothers, one who loves booze and the other who controls magic. One day, Norway lost control of his magic and his counterpart version of himself took control of the Norwegian man. Because of this, all Nordic lands (except Iceland because his land was floating in the ocean) were covered in eternal winter and now Iceland, Denmark, Finland and Sweden went to find the rogue Nordic Nation. Going forward to the present day, Denmark had found Norway as himself again but trying to cover himself with ice in order to prevent further chaos. Denmark approached Norway and an uneasy conversation began between them before the Norwegian began to distance himself to prevent harming the Danish man (even if he was an idiot).

"Denmark, just stay away!"  
"Why should I? I'm here to help you out."  
"I just don't want to hurt you or anybody else!"  
"But, your you now so it's ok."  
"It's not! What happens if I freeze another innocent person to their death?!"  
"You won't, I promise."  
"Just stay away you idiot!"

"If you're trying to protect me, don't. I'm not afraid!  
Please don't walk away from me.  
Please don't slam the door.  
 _You don't have to keep your distance anymore.  
'Cause for the first time in forever, I finally understand.  
For the first time in forever, we could finally get along.  
_We can return home with the others.  
 _You don't have to run away~  
'Cause for the first time in forever, I'll be here for you~"_

"Denmark  
 _ **Please go back home**  
 **Or I'll choke you.**  
 **Just stay away and enjoy your life that way**."  
_ "But Norway-"  
"I know  
 _ **You mean well, but go away.**  
 **Yes I'm alone but I'm alone and free**  
 **Just stay away or I might loose control**."_

 _"That's a bit too late."  
" **What do you mean by that?** "  
"Do you even want to know?"  
" **Just tell me stupid Dane!** "  
"Some countries are really deep in snow~"_

"What?"  
"Your counterpart might have started eternal winters... Everywhere."  
"Everywhere?!" His eyes started turning another colour... The coloured eyes of his counterpart!  
"It's ok you can bring the warmth back."  
"I can't! I didn't learn that part!"  
"I know you can do it Norway! Believe it!

 **DUET**

 _"'Cause for the first time in forever~  
You don't have to be afraid."  
_" ** _No, I'm such a fool I can't be free!~  
No escape from the darkness inside of me~_** _"  
"We can figure this out together."  
" **I can't control myself!** "  
"We'll reverse the mess you've made."  
" **No~ Denmark leave you'll only make it worse!** " _As this was happening, Norway slowly changed into his counterpart, appearance **and** personality wise _.  
"Don't panic, we'll make the sun shine bright!"  
" **There's so much fear! You're not safe here!** "  
"We can face this thing together, we can change this winter weather."  
" **No, I~** "  
"And then everything will be alright!~"  
" **I CAN'T!~** "  
_

2P!Norway was now in control of the Nordic Country and unintentionally injured the Danish Friend with ice shards and because he was a magic user, froze Denmark's heart. After the counterpart stopped raging snow everywhere, the normal Norway turned in fear as he saw more innocent people suffer and die because of his magic. When he saw Denmark unconscious on the ground, he just ran off in fear, just when Iceland, Finland and Sweden approached the unconscious Dane.

* * *

 **A/N: I made Norway OOC right? If I did then I'm sorry ;.;  
This was fun to make though, especially since this hadn't been updated in a while. Please R&R for more.  
**


End file.
